Different place, Different time
by iitg22
Summary: What if you were taken to a world where everything was wrong. If the human race had gone insane for power and had lost sight of basic human rights? Well our heroine has had just that happen, taken out of the 21st century into the world of the Hunger Games she needs to learn how to survive this new world and how to gain basic instinct.
1. Chapter 1

_Before we start I'd like to make a few quick points:_

_I'm British hence some spellings you may not be familiar with._

_this is based on the idea of the hunger games but with my own things going on._

_This goes without saying but all rights go to Suzanne Collins and The Hunger Games franchise. _

**Chapter 1, the change**

I was perfectly happy. Life was good. I'd just finished a Starbucks coffee, and for once they'd gotten my name right, was Brooklyn that hard? I knew it was a place so surely people should know how to spell it. I always shortened it to Brook though; Brooklyn took too long to say in a rush. So back to the coffee, I was walking home from the train station enjoying the mild spring air. For once it was actually pleasant to be outside not an ordeal that would freeze your fingers off. I'd got to the end of my road now, it was quiet and sleepy this evening. There was an air of calm and tranquility. I didn't anticipate what would happen next.

I got to the front of the house, slightly tired from the long day out and pulled out my keys from my one of many bags and slipped it into the lock. I twisted it and stepped inside.

It was only later I realised that I hadn't stepped into my house, not even the neighbours. I'd stepped into a whole other world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, new place**

I just stared, I was in an incredibly run down town, or was it a village? All my bags from the day shopping had disappeared and I wasn't wearing jeans, flip-flops and a cute top anymore. God knows where my Starbucks had gone too. I was in rags to put it bluntly. I was in these disgusting brown with grime trousers that clung to my legs and a baggy t-shirt that was also so flattering and had a funky smell to it. _Great I was already tired now I'm in a muddy paradise _I thought as I assessed my surroundings. All the buildings were run down and looked like they once were brilliant and now were piles of wood and stone held up by rusty steel poles or intertwined trees. I was just about to start walking somewhere to get a clue of where I was when I heard a voice "girl" I looked around, I didn't see anyone. "GIRL" it was a strained whisper. I span around until I saw a crippled old woman in a doorway, she beckoned me to her, as she was the first person I'd seen in this weird place I went towards her. Tediously of course my mother had taught me not to speak to strangers but I was curious, if I just kept my wits about me I might be ok. She gave me a sad smile and led me into one of the broken buildings. It was more disgusting than the clothes I wore. Children were curled up in corners crying with obvious malnutrition from the bones showing through their skin. I tried not to look as I knew there was nothing I could do. I had no food on me and I wasn't skilled at all in the art of healing. I just kept following the woman who patted a child's head as she went by, they all looked up to her "I'm sorry children, I have nothing today" but she rummaged inside the worn out bag she carried and came across a badly bruised apple. "Aha!" she said with pure surprise of finding the fruit. Their eyes lit up at the sight of it and I nearly cried at their desperation and continued hope. The old woman pulled out a knife and put the apple into equal slices, she then took the time to walk around to each child and give them a piece "What is this place?" I asked, it slipped out before I could stop it and every pair of eyes landed on me. "This is where every child without a home or parents goes, everyone in the district tries to pitch in for their survival" a young woman said from across the room, I just nodded to stop further conversation with the stern looking woman, she had been preoccupied with a baby but was now moving onto calming a toddler who was bawling their eyes out. I didn't know what this 'district' was and clearly this 'district' wasn't trying very hard to look after these kids but from the withered look of the old woman I had a feeling that no-one had any food here.

"Come along girl" the old woman muttered as she gave a child the last slither of apple, I had a feeling it was directed at me so I followed her out of this building and into the next that was held up by the first. It looked like this was her home, it had a meager amount of possessions consisting of a photo of man in miner's uniform and a battered armchair which she settled into. She gestured towards a stool by a fireplace, I headed towards it while she breathed a huge sigh of relief. I think she might've been a very bad asthmatic. "Right girl, I knew you would be coming" I just looked at her confused, "the fates informed me child" as if that cleared up everything. It didn't. "Now I understand that you are probably very confused but you must let me explain some things to you. You have a quest and you cannot do it clueless" she breathed heavily afterwards as if it took much out of her to even talk. "I just want to go home" I said and I was completely honest. I did want to go home desperately. This place was terrible and didn't even know how I'd ended up here instead of inside my house. I want to get away from this dusty rickety house and the mental old woman talking about the fates, I wanted to run away from the children who were dying from hunger that I couldn't do anything to help in the long term. She gave me yet another sad smile and said "I know, of course you do but you have business you must complete here before you can return" I just nodded, clearly I wasn't going to be leaving here for a while. "Just listen, and you might understand everything a little better" She coughed to clear her throat and began with a story that I never wanted to hear.

**A/N see the first chapter for all my disclaimers :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- This chapter is completely written as our mystery old woman explaining everything to Brooklyn, I thought I'd dedicate an entire chapter to it so I could go into lots of detail, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3, the explanation (sort of)**

"25 years ago Katniss Everdeen and her husband Peeta Mellark passed away, it was odd really, they both died from a sick bug that just completely wore out their old bodies. This is significant as Katniss was the symbol for freedom and rebellion." She paused. "I just recalled that you have no idea what she was rebelling about, I'll go from the very beginning I suppose, or as far back as I can recall. I wasn't alive for long when they stopped. There were games broadcast every year across the country called the hunger games. Panem, which is the name of said country, is split into 13 districts, although the 13th didn't exist at this time. Each district is just an area of Panem that does a certain job for the Capital which is where all the lucky people live, they weren't a district so they observed the hunger games but did not take part" I nodded just to show I was following so far and that she needed to keep explaining. "So once a year each district would have one girl and one boy between the ages of 11 and 18 chosen at a reaping ceremony. These 'tributes' as they are referred to were then taken away from their district to the Capital, they trained for 2 weeks and then went into an arena. These arenas were deadly for the 24 tributes and could be awfully harsh conditions, they gave up on that though when they kept dying from nature not other tributes killing them."

My mouth fell open "Oh didn't I mention, the aim of these games was to be the last one standing. 24 went in 1 came out, they would be a victor and would live in luxury for the rest of their life. Although that didn't happen all the time. So these games went on for 73 years successfully killing 23 children every year until the 74th year. What was already surprising that year was a volunteer from district 12." I didn't understand what that meant but she must've picked that up "That's where you are now dear, each district had a number and the higher the number the less friendly the Capital was with you. District 12 was a very poor district and it _never_ had volunteers until my previously mentioned Katniss Everdeen. She volunteered to stop her younger sister having to go into the games. Names were pulled out of bowl really and it was almost always final when your name got called at least in district 12."

She stopped for a minute and started to have a hacking cough. I offered to find her a glass of water but she turned me and down and kept going. "But Katniss was never one to follow the crowd, Peeta Mellark was the chosen boy tribute from district 12 that year and basically at the end of the year they were the last 2 left in the arena and threatened to commit suicide rather than one have to kill the other, the Capital couldn't have no victor at all so they let them both win. And that was the start of the rebellion. Go forward a year Katniss and Peeta ended up back in the arena again but I'm not going into that. A rebellion started in district 13 which had apparently been there in entire time and Katniss stopped the hunger games and peace was restored to Panem. Well that's what we thought until those 25 years ago when Katniss and Peeta passed away, the rebellion was gone and the capital took control all over again. They even reinstated the Hunger Games. It's been like that for 22 years now. We're onto the 97th games this year. District 12 is running out of tributes of the right age. The hunger here is even worse than when the capital was first around and now we are here. And you are our last hope. I did it. I brought you here."

I looked at her absolutely terrified. "We need tributes every year or they will lower the age and district 12 will die out. I called you in with some technology my father saved from our golden age. Don't ask about it as I hardly understand it so you have no hope child, just know that I have called in you and another who shall be our male tribute, he's from the same time as you. He should be arriving shortly but for now you can stay here. Sadly you will almost definitely end up in the arena but you are here for the greater good. This the first time I've done this and I'm very sorry that you were the one the machine chose first but the fates decided and now we must face the consequences" She stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes "What is your name child?" I looked at her, I didn't want to tell this woman my name, and she had already done so much to me. But I blurted it out anyway "Brooklyn" I whispered, she raised her grey eyebrows at it. She stood up as if to dismiss me "Shorten it to Brook, it is what I shall tell the person who writes your name for the reaping" She left but just before she left the battered old house I raised my voice to say "What's your name?" I thought we could at least know that about each other "Taina, it's an old name for an old woman." She closed the creaky door behind her and I burst into tears from the whole horror of this situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- The Madness really begins **

I spent the next few hours in the old lady's house, I looked through her meagre amount of belongings and found a very empty room off to the side of the main room that looked like her bedroom, it was extremely small and I would've compared it to a box room but it was where I presumed this 'Taina' slept. I felt really tired and didn't think I could cope with this situation without getting some rest in, I found that time travel or whatever the hell this was wore you out. I decided to settle on the battle chair in the main room so that Taina would know where to find me, even though she scared the heck out of me. I settled down into the musty scent that the chair produced and let the thoughts the smell brought wash over me until I feel asleep thinking about coal fires and the woods.

It wasn't until much later that I awoke, I knew that time had passed as it was now thoroughly dark outside. I couldn't put my finger on what had woken me from my dream about pencils until I heard shuffling at the front door. I closed my eyes again and calmed my breathing to make it appear I was still sleeping. "So now you know all about why you're here, you had better meet the girl tribute who will be going to the arena with you" that must've been Taina speaking then, but who was she speaking to? My brain clicked into gear and I realised it must've been the boy from my time. I continued to pretend I was asleep and relaxed my stiffening shoulders. I heard the door creak open followed by the footsteps of two people, one was shuffling a lot more than the other. I felt eyes land on me and I made sure to breathe slowly and at a constant pace. "Brook" I heard Taina say and I acted as if I had been woken from sleep "mmm" I grumbled and stretched until I opened my eyes. To land on the best looking human I'd ever encountered.

My eyes couldn't take enough of him in. He had huge green eyes that were surrounded in thick lashes. He had lightly tanned skin, curly brown hair that curled around his ear and pouty lips, he was looking at me as if he'd never seen a girl before, but for all I knew he hadn't, and he gave me a flash of a reassuring smile showing his straight white teeth. "Brook this is Jack" I looked at Taina and said "I've decided I don't want to be called Brook, or Brooklyn for that matter, I'd like to choose a new name" Taina looked amused and also surprised so I continued "And I think I should be called... Thalia" she paused then asked "Why Thalia?" I thought about it, glanced at Jack for good measure so I could just look at him some more (I noticed he had a beauty spot between his nose and lips, it looked very attractive indeed) "I don't know really, it just came to me then, it seems more appropriate than Brook. I've never really liked my name anyway, I might as well get rid of it while I can" Taina looked pleased, probably because Thalia was quite similar to her own name but that wasn't the reason for it's choice. "Well that's fine, just don't forget your new name" Taina replied before wandering to where the fire would be kept and began coughing all over the place. "It's a pleasure to meet you Thalia" Jack announced and I blushed. I didn't think much of my looks or personality so I don't know why he was acting so gentlemanly. "Same to you Jack" I looked up at him from the chair "Do you have a last name?"He sat down on the chair opposite me and settled down before giving me an answer "Young, What about you?" He then spoke again before I could make up anything "You're real name, not the one you are currently in the process of making up"

"Brooklyn Harrison, that was my name, I don't know what it's going to be now though" Taina had finally stopped coughing and looked at us, I'm going to be choosing your last names as otherwise people won't know who you are or where you've come from. And although they won't, we need a plausible story. So Thalia you shall be a Fairwater and Jack you shall be an Oakson"

"Thalia Fairwater" I whispered to hear the words together, she sounded interesting and spiritual while I felt dull in comparison "Jack Oakson" Jack muttered and smiled slightly at the sound of it. I think it suited him perfectly. "Well Jack Oakson, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of eachother but if you don't mind I'm going to go back to sleep" He nodded and smiled

"Thinking of it I think I could do with a sleep too" He started to settle into a more comfortable position then said "Thalia I'm going to want to know your story " I had already closed my eyes so I reopened them to say "Likewise" Before I shut my eyes again and went to sleep to the sound of a fire beguinning to crackle behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The problems begin

When I awoke I surprised to find I was completely alone. The tiny house was completely empty, and I was positive of this after a quick check around every corner the house had. I looked down at myself and was disgusted. The clothes I had found myself in I guess over 12 hours ago where now even more disgusting than they were before. They had a new layer of dust on top of the previous grime that also clung to my skin. I felt greasy and dirty and it wasn't a feeling I enjoyed. It then occurred to me that Jack had been wearing a very similar outfit when he had arrived, which was a huge relief as I didn't want to be the only one in filthy clothes.

I decided to explore the area. Where had Taina said we were? District something? 11? I couldn't remember. I left the house to look for anyone or something to do. The best thing to find would be a way back home but I couldn't see that appearing any time soon. I found myself shortly after wandering for a minute in a large expanse of space. They was a large building in front of me, it looked like when it had been new it would've been grand and beautiful. Now it just looked in a state of disrepair and could really do with some work done. I walked up to the steps and found a huge 12 engraved into the floor and door. _I guess we're in district 12 then _I thought. I was just about to step up to the door when I heard my name "THALIA" I turned around quickly to see Jack the other side of the area. I waved and started to walk towards him. "How did you find me so quickly?" I asked him

"I was just heading back to the house when you appeared and walked off, I thought I'd give you a minute"

"Well, I wasn't done." I replied stubbornly "I'd like to know what sort of place I'll risking my life for" it then hit me. I was going into some 'games' that would surely kill me off and then I'd be dead in a long line of children to come. I stared into space and gasped at this revelation "I'm going to die" I whispered "You might not" Jack replied "Someone has to survive and it could be you" I looked up at him. "But then you would be dead" I spluttered before turning on my heel and walking away as I didn't want to cry in front of him. Yet. I walked out of the main square and away from the big building and Taina's house towards some trees, a fence was put up around them but I found a huge piece missing and clambered through into the wild. I prowled through undergrowth until I found a clearing. It looked over hills and freedom and I burst into tears. The thought of being dead in a short amount of time terrified me. I'd never been tough or a killing machine. I was a normal 21st century teenager, I knew how to tweet in under 140 characters and which characters from Harry Potter were the most damaging to the fandom when they died (which were all of them from Dobby to Colin Creevey). I didn't want to go and kill people, or be killed for that matter. There was the smallest chance that I wouldn't get chosen but I couldn't see it happening. My body shook in tremors of despair. I felt the breathless feeling of pure emotional pain well up inside me and my stomach clenched in hate for the situation.

I must've been there for an hour or two as the sun moved across the sky by miles. I stood up to the feeling of hunger and emptiness. I wasn't going to hang on to Brooklyn Harrison anymore. Thalia Fairwater was going to become me and she was going to be tough, brave and stronger than Brooklyn every could have imagined. I wiped at my cheeks in a hopeless attempt to make myself look less upset but it was a task destined to fail. I scrambled through the bushes and trees and scraped myself multiple times on twigs in awkward places and plants with thorns trying to climb to the top of the trees canopy. I couldn't find the way back to the fence, I was walking in at one point literal circles and I felt Thalia start to sink so I toughened up and walked straight through a very thick group of plants finding myself right at the fence just further up from where I had entered. I scrambled through the now muddier ground and finally reached the hole in the fence that would let me go back into the world of fear, sacrifice and hatred. I braced myself. Took a deep breath and climbed through and didn't look back at the forest to where freedom could have been mine. I had to do this for the people of this place and let one more child live for one more year.

I started back around the corner to the big building and where I had last seen Jack and ran straight into a little boy "Oh my goodness I'm sorry" I exclaimed, he looked up at me and smiled. He was covered in dirt but still had the pure looks of a little boy who still had his innocence. "It's ok" he mumbled before walking off towards a very run down looking shop that sold only grey looking bread. I'm doing this for him I thought as I somehow picked the right route back to Taina's house.

Why had I been the one chosen to come here? Some survival expert would work ten times better but no. I was me. I might as well face it that I was stuck here and I had to make it as far as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just in case someone tries to sue me, the Harry Potter reference is obviously credit to the wonderful J. and Twitter can have all the rights it wants to the term 'tweeting' **** I hope you're enjoying the story and get ready for the drama to kick in. **

**Oh and there were a few typos in that last chapter, I'll try to rectify that as soon as possible!**

**MissMooMoo- that's exactly what I'm doing now! Thank you for the review!**

Chapter 6- The Day

I knew it from the second I opened my eyes.

I'd made my way to Taina's and had stayed there since. I'd told Jack all about my typical teenage life and my family. I learnt all about him too, his Oxford upbringing, his aspirations to become an author and the fact that out of everything he missed about home his cat was his main loss. I found that especially cute. Taina had explained more about the madness that was this place. How the reaping worked, the years when Katniss had been alive and all the time before and after, it all sounded rather grim. I'd fallen asleep to the sound of Jack talking quietly about the wonder that was Google. But now it was morning, and I knew in the very core of me that today would be the day that I lost any sort of security. I rubbed at my eyes and slowly opened them to see Jack sat on the other chair looking right at me. I yawned behind my hands and then mumbled "Do you just spend all night watching me sleep? Because that's a bit Edward Cullen" He laughed (he did have a very nice laugh) and shook his head "You wish" and got up.

"Today is the reaping isn't it" I said

"I thought it was just me with that feeling"

"No, I can feel it too, the feeling of impending doom" I played on the melodramatics there and he chuckled slightly, considering we were both probably going to die he was in good spirits. He sobered up quickly though and his face fell back into a serious expression. "Taina's left to make sure we're in the reaping, which is lovely of her" his voice was dripping with sarcasm

"Great" was all I could say, I realised I was still wearing the same clothes from ages ago, and I'd been through the woods in them now too "Is there anything else to wear?" I said mostly to myself so when Jack replied I was happily surprised

"Go in the room over there" he pointed to the room I presumed was Taina's "She said we needed to look presentable today was she left something out for each of us" He then glanced down at himself then gave me the once over. "You can change first, you look a bit muddier than me" he gave me a half smile and I headed towards the other room, giving him the finger as I went. Just as I closed the door I gave him a fake smile and watched as he laughed and turned towards the dying fire. What I found laid out for me wasn't exactly the height of fashion but definitely better than what I was wearing. A pale blue dress was there with a ribbon tie back, it was elegant and beautiful but it looked old fashioned and handmade, even if this was the future. I pulled off the stupid trousers and top I'd been stuck in since I got here and picked at the mud on my legs and arms. I was happily surprised to see I was in the same underwear I'd had in the 'normal' world, I'd realised I'd had something on but this was quite a nice shock. I pulled on the dress and realised I wouldn't be able to do the back up on my own, as much as I struggled around in circles trying to work the stupid back, I even tried taking it off, doing it up and trying to put it back on. But that wasn't going to work. "Jaaack" I called and I heard a grunt

"Yep?"

"I could use some help with this, I can't do the back of my dress up" I felt myself blush at the prospect of him doing me up, but I couldn't know when Taina would be back and I wasn't putting the other clothes back on. "One sec" he called back as I tried to pull myself together so as little of me was showing as possible. There was a knock at the door "Come in" I sighed and turned as he slowly opened the door. A blush creeped up his cheeks when he walked in and I had to suppress the urge to giggle. "It's just the back, it's more complicated than I'm used to" He stepped in slowly and assessed the back of me, I could feel his eyes on my bare skin and shivered. Carefully I felt him pick up the ribbons and slowly thread them through their designated holes and finally tie a bow at the nape of my neck. "Done" he said quietly "You look lovely in that by the way" I blushed badly, I could feel the heat projecting off my face and looked down "I'll get out of here now so you can change" I scrambled out of the room and occupied myself with my muddled thoughts until he had changed. It was a big change in appearance, a smart shirt and trousers could work wonders, he looked slimmer and you could see a slight bit of definition in his muscles. "I guess we're ready for this then" he sighed before chucking himself back on the only available chair, I felt dainty and smart in the dress I was now wearing, like I came from a wholesome background and was a sweet girl. I didn't really feel like one though, more like an imposter trying to look nice. The silence in the room was about to get to awkward mode when Taina came rushing and wheezed "It's time, come with me" we glanced at each other and left the battered old house. I glanced back as we headed towards the direction of the square. I had a gut instinct that this was the last time I'd see that pile of rotting wood and stone.

The square looked different today, there were people milling about everywhere and the few children that did live here were being herded into boys and girls with the youngest nearest to the big building I had nearly entered yesterday. People in black armour walked between the crowds, they were armed with a large variety of weapons and they didn't look very forgiving in the mass of people. Taina ushered me along towards a table that Jack was already stood in front of. His body jerked then he was pointed in the direction of the boys' side. Taina pushed me into the direction of the table and whispered into my ear "Good luck girl, you're special and you can win" I looked at her, we were about the same height so I looked straight into my wrinkled face "Now go, and be strong" she said quietly. I nodded and stepped up to the table, the woman sat at it looked very bored and pulled out a needle "Finger please" she said in the most monotonous voice I'd ever heard. I carefully gave her my hand and she jabbed the needle into my middle finger. _Ouch_ "Thalia Fairwater, 16 years old, District 12. Correct?" she looked at me

"Yes" was all I said, it was all pretty much made up bar that I was 16, she nodded and pointed me in the direction of the girls side. I stumbled over a stone at an angle in the ground, when I looked up I could see Jack staring at me with worry written all over his face. He looked sick so I gave him a sarcastic thumbs up and walked towards the group of girls that looked about my age. All 3 of them. There were many adults about but hardly any children. I could see why Taina had done what she had, there weren't many children left here.

A large man appeared and walked up the steps to the building. Silence came upon the crowd and I looked up at him. He was quite ugly and angry looking. "So, as the Capital cannot afford to send mentors to district 12 I shall be conducting the reaping this year." It was only when he gestured in their direction did I realise the two huge bowls filled with pieces of paper. My name was in there. My new name anyway, and it was the thing that was going to send me to my death. "We'll get right onto it then, may the odds be ever in your favour and ladies first" My stomach clenched harder than it ever had before and I knew I probably looked paler than normal. The large man wobbled over to the one of the bowls and stuck a chubby hand into the pieces of paper _please don't be me _I thought, it was a natural instinct and I knew there was no hope in that wish coming true. He'd now chosen one and was making his way back to the microphone"hmph hmph, the female tribute for District 12 of the 97th hunger games shall be…" I felt faint and was breathing hard "Thalia Fairwater"

_no no no no no no _was my only thought as I stepped out of the group and made my way up to the steps of the building. You know when you still have a glimmer of hope that it won't come to what everyone expects, yeah that had died now. "Congratulations Thalia" the large man patted me on the back touching some of my bare skin "now onto the boys" he grunted and walked away leaving me in the center of the stage on the verge of tears. The man had now reached the other huge bowl.

I looked out across the crowd gathered and found Jack, he wasn't even looking at the man about to name his fate, instead he was looking at me. Promise in his eyes, like he'd be able to help. "And the male tribute for District 12 of the 97th Hunger Games is…" Now I really didn't want Jack to get called but it would be a good bit of comfort. I felt selfish and snapped out of my soppy stage presence. I straighten up and waited for the name "Jack Oakwood". I looked down, I felt awful but also slightly relieved. It was an odd mixture of emotions. Jack ran up the steps "Congratulations Jack" the man said boringly. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen of Panem, your tributes from District 12, Thalia Fairwater and Jack Oakwood" _Of course it had to be us. It was the only destiny we had from the second we arrived here. _Jack was looking at me, I heard him mumble softly "You ok?" I nodded in just the slightest movement and raised an eyebrow to ask the same, he shrugged just as the man raised our arms in celebration.

Four of the armoured guards approached and escorted us into the building and straight out the back. I only looked at Jack, he was my only source of comfort and I wasn't taking my eyes off him. We were put straight into a car, driven to a station discretely and put on a train faster than I could've even thought of Taina. I ignored the plushness of the cabin and looked out of the window. It was the view of a dying district and I gave it a salute as the train pulled out of the station.


End file.
